All I Need Is You
by detectivezelda
Summary: Judy is going out on her first date with somebunny. Nick doesn't seem to like that too much.
1. The Date

**A/N: Welcome to my first Zootopia story! For now I'll label it a one shot with potential to be a full blown story. As my first go at writing for the characters I'm not sure how well their characters are portrayed by me, but I did my best! ^^; I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **All rights belong to Disney. I just have ideas for the characters that beg to be told. lol**

* * *

His left ear twitched, his mouth slightly agape, showcasing his canines slightly as he stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe what she was telling him. There was no way it was true. No way, no how.

"Sooo, let me make sure I understand you correctly here," Nick said, his voice chock-full of disbelief, a stark contrast from his aloof personality. "You're breaking our weekly tradition to go out on a...date? If this is a joke Whiskers, I'm not laughing."

"It's not a joke, Nick. It's the truth." Judy responded, fluffing her ears as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Whoa, she never fluffed her ears! He frowned. Maybe this was more serious than she let on.

"But you _know_ Saturday nights are our movie nights! We've been going on strong for months now, and I'm proud to say we have never missed a single one. I even have them all labeled on the calendar as, ' _Movie Night with Carrots_ '. Come on! I thought you were my best friend?"

"Aww, Nick, you know I am. This is just…" She sighed, turning to face him. "This is just something I'm doing for my mom, you know? She seems to think I need somebunny now that I'm on my own, with a successful career to boot. I don't want to let her down."

"But you're willing to let me down?" He asked, crestfallen. "I see how it is."

"No!" She grabbed his paws with her own, pouting, her little button nose twitching slightly. "Please don't misunderstand. I see you everyday Nick, to the point that there is hardly ever a moment when we're apart, but I haven't seen my parents in a long while. I think this is my mothers' way of showing that she loves and misses me. I'm only doing it for her. I guess…maybe, it's a teeny, tiny bit out of, um, guilt?"

Nick sighed, knowing there would be no stopping her. Not under those conditions. "Fine, okay, I understand."

"I knew you would," she said, beaming at him. "I'll be back before you know it, and we can watch a movie then if it's not too late. In the meantime, why don't you spend some time with Flash?"

His ears fell back. "He's going on a date with Pricilla." How bad could it be that a sloth was his only friend besides the rabbit that stood in front of him? Was his life really that pathetic these days?

"Ah, I see," Judy said, nodding. "Those two make a lovely, if er, speedily challenged, couple."

Nick chuckled, his first of the night since Judy broke the news to him. "That they do, Carrots. That they do." However, it wasn't long until the frown returned. "Please tell me you at least did a background check on him? Just for my peace of mind."

Judy giggled. "His name is Dave, and do you really think my mom would send me out on a date with somebunny she didn't do a thorough comb over of? I wouldn't be surprised if she knew exactly how many pieces of fur covered his body."

"You know she just had that new litter," he said, shrugging a shoulder. He was grasping at straws, but he had to try anyway. "Perhaps her hands were full."

"My mom is an amazing rabbit. I trust her judgment. Stop being an overprotective big brother, Nick. I have this under control. It may be my first date, but I wasn't at the top of my class for no reason," she said, proudly. "Have more faith in me."

"Ugh, okay. Fine." He said, sighing as he took in her appearance. Judy was…radiant. She had definitely went through the paces of dolling herself up, and he was sure her date, Dan, Daisy, whatever, would be hard pressed in taking his eyes off of her. She was gorgeo-er, adorable. Passable at best. She wore a light blue dress that hugged her in ways he didn't think a dress could. He was initially surprised by that. She hated dresses since they prevented her from moving at her natural fast pace. On her feet she adorned a pair of sparkly white heels, another first, and atop her head sat a light blue bow. Yeah, she was definitely…passable. At best of course.

It had been a little over a year since they had met. Nick could honestly say he was happy to have her in his life. It wasn't something he would voice out loud, that lousy carrot-recording pen had a bad habit of showing up at the worst moments, but he cared about her a lot. She was his best friend, and he was her partner with the ZPD. Looking out for her care and well being was part of his job now, and that meant protecting her from potential snot nosed suitors as well. At least, it felt like that should be a part of the job anyway.

To be fair, the thought of Judy dating never crossed his mind until she sprung it on him mere moments before. She seemed content as she was, working, hanging out with him, sleeping, and didn't seem to mind the lack of a mate. It probably was only natural, as her mom seemed to think it was, for her to move on to the next step in her life. She wasn't getting any younger, after all. If she wanted to start a family, now would be the time, but something nagged at him deep inside. _He_ wasn't ready for her to take that next step, not yet. He knew it was a selfish thought, but it wasn't like he had turned into a saint due to working the beat now. He was still a fox through and through.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Judy asked, her bright amethyst colored eyes, stared deeply into his. He swallowed, his throat unnaturally dry.

"Yes, I'm fine, whiskers," he told her, his signature half-lidded glace making a return. "Go out and have yourself a good time."

He was surprised when her arms wrapped tightly around him in a hug. She stepped back quickly, tugging on his tie, and gave him a quick peck on his left cheek when his body proceeded to lower to the appropriate height. "Thanks Nick, that means a lot to me."

A knock on the door echoed in both of their ears, causing them to jump away from each other. They both passed glances off to each other. "Um, well, that's my date I'm sure." Judy said, playing with her paws nervously.

"Yeah, most likely," Nick said, stuffing his own paws into his pockets. "You might want to, you know, get that. Would hate to see you keeping your beau from the Borrows waiting."

"Hey! It's just a date, remember? Just to please my mom? He's not my…beau." Her nose twitched quickly.

He stared at her, quirking an eyebrow. She seemed a bit…scared? No, not his Judy. She was braver than a pack of wolves. Still, just in case…"Yeah, I know. It's all for your mom," he said, throwing an arm casually around her shoulders. "You're going through with this just to make her proud. I totally understand, but I would like to point out that things happen. He might be, as they say, 'the one'." He used his free paw to make quotation marks in the air. "One day you're breaking movie nights with me for a complete stranger, the next, you two will be standing on the alter making googly eyed kissy faces. Aww, isn't that just special?"

Judy gave him a narrow eyed look, breaking free of his hold. "Can we please move just one step at a time? I haven't even _met_ him yet."

Nick chuckled. "It's not too late to cancel if you're getting cold feet, Carrots. Just stay here and spend the night with me. What do you say?"

The knock came again, louder this time. She rolled her shoulders back and let out a breath. "No, this is something I'm going to see though to the end."

"Atta girl," he said, low under his breath, as he watched her walk down the stairs to greet her suitor. He might not want her to go, but he wouldn't hold her back. He couldn't do that to her, even if seeing her fall right into the arms of that busy body bunny made him want to rip all of the furs off of his body. He was a predator after all, which meant he understood the look Derek had in his eyes as he stared at Judy. His best friend was quickly becoming that bunny's prey and he didn't like it. No, he didn't like it at all.

But he just wasn't at all sure there was anything he could do about it.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it. The first chapter! I might just leave it as is if there's not much interest. I really tried keeping them in character, but I doubt it was a spot on. x.x I've only seen the movie once so far, so until I can watch it over to my hearts content I'm doing the best I can. xP Thanks so much for giving it a read! If you would like me to continue, please let me know! I'd love to expand on this particular story, as I have plenty of ideas to branch it out with. ^^**

 **Thanks again and until next time! Destiny**


	2. A rabbit or a fox

**A/N: So I've decided to continue the story! I'll try to update between 4-7 days if I can, I came down with the flu a few days prior which is why this chapter wasn't uploaded a tad bit faster. x.x Since this will be a bigger story than a one shot, they will have a case or two to work and old friends will eventually come to the story. In the meantime we're going to find out what happened on Judy's date. Thanks so much for the support! I could never express how much it means to me. I'm glad for the most part everyone found them to be in character. It's probably no big deal, but I was pretty worried about that. ^^; Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

The restaurant was fancy, elegant even. Judy couldn't help but smile as Dave pulled out her chair. So chivalry wasn't dead yet. She glanced at him gratefully, still taking in her surroundings. Everyone was dressed up, so she was glad that she chose not to go to casual for this date. The only thing her mom had told her about him was that he was a successful rabbit with a head on his shoulders. She hadn't been sure exactly what that had meant, but she did want to at least dress the part. And live the part if her giving Dave Nick's address for picking her up was any indication. She just didn't think her tiny apartment would be suitable. Her salary was fine. She just saw no reason to move when she was hardly there anyway. She was mostly at Nick's place these days, especially when they had tough cases to tackle.

It didn't seem like she had anything to fear, however. Talking to Dave was easier than she expected. He was very kind and didn't bombard her with a zillion questions right off the back. By the time their carrot soup appeared in front of them, she was the definition of relaxed.

"Oh, oh, oh, wait that's not even the best part," Judy said, placing a paw on the table as she stared into Dave's bright blue eyes. "Milk went _spurting_ out of his nose!" She said heartily, as she laughed, gathering the attention of the others around them. "I couldn't stop laughing. Nick even found it hilarious, and we were eventually kicked out. That was a rush let me tell you."

Dave chuckled, smiling at her. "You're a bit different from the impression your mom left me."

"Oh, um, is that bad?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes with a napkin.

"Not bad per say…but it does sound as if you care quite a bit about this Nick fellow. You haven't asked about me at all. I'm feeling a bit left out over here." He said, fake sniffing.

"That's not true." She said, but as he had said, she couldn't remember talking about him at all, and this was supposed to be a date. Feeling bad in realizing he was correct about her attention to him, she sobered up. "Anyway, what do you do as a profession?"

"I'm a traveling doctor. Sometimes there are ones that can't freely seek medical attention anymore. That's where I come in."

"Wow, that's…pretty cool actually," she said with a smile. She was a sucker for those that liked lending a helping hand. It showed lots of heart and character. She studied him closely. He had warm blue eyes, and a heart melting smile. His fur was a rich brown with traces of white patches here and there. The tailored suit he wore was nice and neat. Even his tie was perfectly aligned, a refreshing change from a certain fox she knew well these days. Sure her heart didn't race around Dave, but maybe she should actually consider giving him a chance. What harm could it do?

"Thank you. I think someone should look out for those that need assistance, but may not be able to get it as easily as another could. I love my career. It's my life and it's something I'm very proud of."

She grinned. "I feel the same way about my job. Someone has to be around to help those who need it."

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. It was nice getting to know Dave a little better, but the fireworks were still missing, something she longed to show up at some point throughout the date. Maybe something was wrong with her?

After dinner he drove her back to Nick's place. Unsurprising, as that was the only address he had. He was the perfect gentlebunny, going around to open her door for her, and holding her paw as he walked her up the stairs to the door.

She knew what was coming next. She had seen enough movies with scenes like this to know what was going to happen. It hung in the air above both of them, roaring in her ears loud and clear. "So, I hope you had a good night?" He asked, shyly.

"I did." She said with a smile. "It was a lovely evening."

"I'm glad." He said, relieved. With that he closed his eyes, and began leaning closer to her. _This is it._ She thought, watching him inch closer to her face. _My first kiss._ At once, warning bells began going off inside of her. What was she thinking? _No! I'm not ready yet! Nick!_ She thought, as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. As if answering her prayers, the door creaked opened behind her, revealed a pair of green eyes that made her quickly exhale with relief. She watched as he glanced between her and Dave before a whistle escaped his lips.

"Oh boy, should I grab some popcorn for this?" Nick asked, motioning towards the kitchen with a paw, his eyes connecting with hers. "I didn't expect to be subjected to a free show."

A blush bloomed on her cheeks. "Ah, Nick! You're still here!" She exclaimed, probably a little bit too jovially, but she didn't care. She was just too happy to see him appear.

"This…is Nick?" Dave asked, confused, staring at him. "He's a…" He cleared his throat, breaking eye contact when Nick raised an eyebrow. Dave turned his attention back to Judy. "Wait, why is he even inside of your house in the first place?"

"Not sorry to break it to you Dexter, but this little abode you see before you is one hundred percent mine." Nick said through half-lidded eyes, a cocky smile lighting up his face. He leaned against the doorpost, obviously too eager to watch the aftermath of his admission.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed, blushing, playing with one of her ears. Her original plan was to keep Dave in the dark about her real living arrangements, but it seemed that had all just been dashed to pieces by her supposed best friend. She nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Judy? Why did you have me pick you up from his place?" Dave asked. He didn't seem upset, just genuinely curious. "Don't you have a place of your own?"

"Uh, well, you see…" Realizing that the jig was up, she decided to come all the way clean. She took in a deep breath. "Dave, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you all that well and I wanted to make a good first impression. All I knew about you really was that you were successful. I didn't want you knowing that I live in a rinky dink apartment."

"Judy you're an officer of the law. You're brave, loyal, and you don't hesitate to do what's right. That by itself makes you really cool to me. You could live in a cardboard box, and that wouldn't have changed a thing."

She giggled blushing. Nick narrowed his eyes as he glanced between them. "You two are making me sick. Seriously, if this mushy stuff keeps up I just might vomit."

"Don't you think you're being a teensy bit dramatic there?" Judy asked, rolling her eyes.

"You really want to test me, huh?" Nick asked, with a shrug. "That's fine, just make sure you don't come crying to me when you're cleaning upchuck off of your shoe."

"Eww, that's gross!" Judy exclaimed, wrinkling her nose, earning a smile from her best friend. Dave glowered at him, his ears lowering slightly.

"You know Judy, I could just drive you to your apartment? I promise I won't make fun of you. I could give you a proper send off that way."

She couldn't help wondering if that meant he wanted to try a round two for the kiss she wasn't sure she was ready for. "Um, well—"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Dylan." Nick said, crossing his arms. Judy was ninety percent sure he was getting his name wrong intentionally now, but in a way she was grateful for his interruption. "She stays, and you can scurry on home."

Dave shot him an incredulous look. "B-but it's 8pm!"

"Your point? Because I fail to see it." Nick said, giving him a dry look. "Me and her? We have a tradition and I plan to have her uphold it date or no date."

"You're rather rude aren't you?" Dave asked, his fur bristling.

"You have yet to even see me at my worst." Nick said, shooting him a toothy grin. Dave flinched as if realizing just who, or what rather, he was picking a fight with.

"Fine," Dave said, with a exasperated sigh. "Judy, I'll be in touch okay?"

"Alright. Have a safe journey home okay?"

He took her hand and gave it a quick kiss, causing her to blush to the tips of her ears. She sensed, rather than saw, Nick stiffen beside her. "Thanks for caring."

They both watched as he drove off, and once he was out of sight, Judy turned and gave Nick a quick punch in the gut.

"Oww! What was that for?" He asked, wincing, holding his stomach.

"For being rude! What's gotten into you tonight? You didn't show any of your redeeming qualities. I wouldn't be surprised if he hates you."

"I wouldn't care so much if he did. His intentions were obviously not pure." He took in her blank expression with a smirk. "Ahh, still just a dumb bunny I see," he said with a chuckle, as he walked back into his house.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked, shutting the door and following him.

"It was obvious he just wanted to ravish you." He said, going through his stack of DVDs looking for one they could watch.

"No way. He did not. Maybe just a kiss…"

He rolled his eyes. "Carrots, you are a lot of things, but oblivious is definitely up there."

She scoffed. "I'm not."

"Trust me, had I not been here, things would have taken a turn. You might have seen just what a wolf that little bunny would have turned out to be. The look in his eyes was obvious."

"Whatever." She said, sitting on the couch. "I still think you're wrong about this."

"You can think what you will. It won't change the fact that I _know_ I'm right." He said, with a smug gleam in his eye. "Anyway, if I remember correctly, your eyes held pure terror as he nearly stole your first kiss." He chuckled.

Her mouth gaped open. "How did you know that would have been my first kiss?"

"Nobody looks that terrified if they experienced at least one kiss in their lives, believe me." He placed a movie into the DVD player and sat down next to her.

She let his words soak in. "Grr, I hate you."

"I think we both know that's the biggest lie you've said all night." Nick said, with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, yeah well I-" Judy had turned to face him, not realizing that his face was so gosh darn close to hers. Even with just the soft glow from the kitchen and television lights she could see just how green his eyes were. They were dazzling and bright, sparkling with all of the mischief it seemed only he could bring to her world. Her breath caught, her heart beating in an unsteady rhythm. She turned to face the television again, her thoughts scrambled. The stupid previews were _still_ showing. It felt like a lifetime just passed her by. "Um, well, I guess it can be said I only hate you sometimes."

"And you love me most of the time?" He asked, in an uncharacteristic whisper. His eyes were glued to the screen as the last of the previews went off.

"That I do, Nick." She said in a whisper back. "That I do."

Both had large smiles on their faces as the movie finally began.


	3. The Chase

**A/N: I honestly cannot believe the amount of interest this story has had. Thanks guys so much for the support! If anything it just serves as a motivator to get quality chapters out to you guys and I do hope you continue to enjoy each one. (:**

* * *

" _ **Officer Hopps is in pursuit. I repeat Officer Hopps is in pursuit. Do you copy Officer Wilde?**_ " The voice he knew all too well, even with the static interference of the radio, asked him.

"I hear you loud and clear, Officer Hopps," Nick said, in the process of ordering himself a coffee. He was dressed in his ZPD uniform, his shades pushed atop his head. " _Add three creams, and two sugars please, Nancy?"_ He whispered to the lemur behind the counter. He gave her a lazy grin, earning a small giggle and nod from her.

" ** _The perpetrator thinks he can escape me, but not for long. His days of running from the law are nearly over!_** "

"Uh, Officer Hopps? You do realize you're chasing a _child_ …correct? The little weasel's barely even out of his diapers. I don't think he knows what the law is yet."

" ** _I know!_** " She wailed. Nick chuckled. It was obvious she was growing frazzled in her chase of the critter. " ** _Please tell me you're having better luck on your end catching his twin sister?_** "

"Oh, yeah. I've nearly caught the slippery little bugger right now." He said, as Nancy passed him his coffee. He whispered to her again. " _Oh, and can I have two of your freshest doughnuts too? If it's not too much of a bother."_

" _Sure thing, sir_." The lemur whispered back with a slight blush, packing them up for him.

" ** _No way! Really?_** "

"Yes, way. See, kids love me. They are attracted to me like…magnets you could say. I'm like the Uncle they never had."

" ** _Hey!_** " A voice as loud as thunder roared to life over the radio, startling them both. " ** _I'm only going to tell you two thickheaded simpletons this one more time! Keep the radios free of your personal chitter chatter!_** "

"Yes, sir," Nick mumbled under his breath. He smiled at the lemur, pushing his shades back over his eyes. "Thanks so much. This coffee is perfection." He told her as he left the cafe. It was time he caught a weasel.

* * *

Judy bounced off of a wall, somersaulting over another. This little weasel was giving her more grief than she bargained for. She had secretly assumed this would be an easy case. She was starting to see that she had assumed wrong. It was like he would be right there, but just as quickly the little stinker would slink off in another direction throwing her off course completely. She couldn't keep up with the unpredictably of his movements.

"Ugh, stop right there, Erik!" She yelled, hoping that would work. Nothing else seemed to, maybe direct and to the point was what she needed.

"No! We play cops and robbers!" He shrieked, laughing and dodging again just before she got her paws on him. The zigzag way in which he ran made her head hurt.

"This isn't a game! Your mom is really worried about you and your sister!"

"Play! Play!"

"No, Erik, playtime is over! Please stop!" She said, watching as he was getting ready to veer into moving traffic. Using the environment around her, she sped up launching herself with all her might at a lamp post. She grabbed hold of it with one arm, and with that same momentum, twirled around it's base catching hold of Erik's sleeve, rotating him back onto the sidewalk.

"Not yet! Still gotta catch me," he chanted as she landed on her bum. She frowned, her ears going back as she received stares from every direction. Why was one little weasel so difficult to catch?!

She stood up dusting herself off, picking up the chase again. If she waited too long, she would only serve to lose him in the crowd. She kept him in her sights, thinking of a plan that would have her successful in the end. She had hundreds of brothers and sisters. This should have been her area of expertise.

It wasn't even two minutes later when he seemed to locate something that grabbed his attention. He turned down a crowded road, ensuring that she lost him for a bit. Just great. She focused on concentrating thinking about places in the area and if any would be a place that would interest a young weasel. There was a park close by, and realizing she didn't have any other leads, she decided to give that a shot.

She wished she could say she was surprised to see both weasels, happily munching on doughnuts, sitting on a bench with Nick, but she wasn't. Nick was the picture of ease as he shot her a cocky smirk, his eyes guarded thanks to his shades. She decided to take his bait.

"So you have a way with kids, huh?" She asked, walking closer to them.

He shrugged, pushing his glasses up. "If you remembered who we were dealing with here Officer Hopps, you would have had an easier time."

"Oh? Is that so?" She asked, as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, chasing down weasels is never a smart idea. However with the right bait…it all becomes that much easier. I have yet to run across a kid that would turn down free sugar." He shot her a roguish smile, his eyes half-lidded.

She clicked her tongue. "A bribe then?"

"It's called a hustle sweetheart, but then, I'm sure you already knew that." She smiled.

"Let's get these two back to their mothers shall we? The faster the better."

"Couldn't agree with you more there, Carrots. I'm not ready for a round two."

"Me either," she said, whispering under her breath, exhaustion hitting her. She grabbed hold of Erin's hand, Nick taking Erik's, and they walked back to the precinct together. Their two little trouble makers leaving a small trail of doughnut crumbs behind in their wake.

* * *

Their mother was ecstatic to see the two of them again. She hugged them both and gave each a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad my babies are ok." She said, relief in her voice. "Thank you both so much. I wish there was some way to show my gratitude."

"No problem at all, ma'am," Judy said, smiling. "It's just part of the job, but mostly their return and safety is thanks in part to the efforts of my partner here."

"I can tell they're quite smitten with him," Mrs. Weasel said, with a smile. "I've never seen them so taken with anyone before. He's definitely a charming fellow to woo them so."

"Yeah, that's Nick for you. I think I'm pretty lucky to have him as a partner."

"Both of you are blessings to the force." She said, with a smile. "Well, then it's time to go now you two. You've caused the ZPD enough trouble for one day. Come along now."

"Aww," the twins chimed in unison, scurrying around Nick. They stopped and gave him a hug. "We're going to miss you, Uncle Nick."

"I'm going to miss you guys, too," he said returning the hug. Once they were gone, Nick gave Judy a quick glance. She wore the smug grin he was afraid he would find on her face. "Don't you dare say anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it, _Uncle Nick_."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Trying me today, _Officer Hopps_?"

She stepped closer to him, shaking her head. "Maybe you forget, but I'm not scared of you."

He scoffed. "Is that your way of telling me I'm not intimidating? That's insulting."

"You're not intimidating because I know deep down you're nothing more than a big. Ole. Softy." She said, poking him in the chest with each word.

"Aww, you two are just so adorable it's ridiculous!" Clawhauser exclaimed from his spot at his desk. They nearly forgot he was there as an eager smile bloomed on his face. Judy could feel warmth in her cheeks. It wasn't like they were doing anything bad, but it felt they got caught doing something. Nick looked a bit unnerved as well.

"Um, well, I think we ought to let Chief Bogo know that the case is under wraps now." Judy said, getting back on track. "He has a zero tolerance policy after all."

"I'm sure he's going to get on our case about radio usage when he sees us," Nick said, his arms folded behind his head, looking almost bored. "It's way too fun messing with him sometimes. It's more of a chore to find things that _don't_ bother him."

"That is so true," Clawhauser agreed solemnly. "Last year for his birthday I got him a Gazelle limited edition gift set. He blew up at me, but he refused to give it back. I just don't understand him."

"I'm sure behind the scenes he loved every bit of it," Nick said, smiling. "That's our boss for you."

"Behind the scenes? Why would that matter?"

Judy giggled. "Let's just let Chief Bogo keeps his secrets, okay?"

The cheetah looked between the two who obviously knew something he didn't. "Oh, I am so lost."

"One of these days, Clawhauser. Just give it time." Nick told him, as he followed Judy to give their case report to the Chief. Clawhauser watched them disappear, then shrugged, as he went back to playing with his Gazelle doll.

* * *

 **A/N: I did already start working on the next chapter. I think it's gearing up to be a really fun read as long as I deliver it properly! ^^ There will be quite a bit of cheekiness from our favorite best friends, and I can't wait to present it to you guys. Thanks for sticking along on this ride with me. Feel free to let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the meantime if you wish. I might reply back if I have the time to do so. Until next time! Thanks for being so awesome. (:**


	4. Nearly Something

Nick glanced up as Judy laughed heartily at whatever it was her parents just told her over the phone. He licked a paw pad and flicked to the next page in the comic he was currently reading, doing his best to refocus his efforts on the story. It was becoming harder to concentrate on Underdog's plight as time went on, and the reason why bothered him immensely. It wasn't like he typically cared for the conversations Judy had with her parents. Any other day he would have continued to feel that way. After eavesdropping a few times in the past, the conversations were never anything too enticing. Today, unfortunately, wasn't one of those days.

"I might go out on another date with Dave if he asks, but he hasn't yet," Judy told her mom, adjusting herself on the sofa. Nick worked on rereading the line he had just read. "Yes, dad he was the perfect gentlebunny. He didn't lay a single paw on me."

 _Only because I was there to stop it_ , Nick thought to himself, as he reread the same line over one more time. It was hopeless. His concentration just wasn't there. He kept the comic open as he listened in to her conversation. He wasn't that rusty to eavesdropping. He knew he couldn't discard the one thing that supposedly held his interest without rousing suspicion.

"What? Mom! It is way too soon to be speaking about grandchildren!" Judy said, her ears turning pink.

Nick's eyes widened as he continued to casually look at a page in his comic. What on Earth was Mrs. Hopps thinking?

"Of course it is! We've only had the one date…Yes, thank you, dad. I'm not even sure he's the one yet."

Nick could feel relief set in at her words. He shook it off quickly. What did he need to feel relieved about? Judy had a future to think about. If Dave was the key to the future who was he to stop her from unlocking that next chapter? No matter what he told himself though, he still didn't like the idea of her dating. She was too young…or, or just too naïve. He winced at that last thought, knowing full well it would never go over well with his best friend. She was just too…something. He was surprised her parents didn't see it the same way he did.

"Mmhm, I'm keeping an open mind. Dave is nicer than I expected. He takes everything in stride. That's probably what I like best about him. Plus, he's a travelling doctor. I think he's really swell."

Nick made like he was gagging. Swell? Who even used that word anymore? He would have chuckled under different circumstances, maybe even teased her a bit. Instead, he found his claws digging into the pages of his comic.

"Well, I'll try to visit as soon as I get some adequate free time from my boss. Hmm?" She giggled. "Yes, I promise. I want to see my new brothers and sisters after all!"

Nick couldn't help but look up as they all gave each other vocal smooches. What a weird family, but it was amazing how they still found time for the bunny who moved to Zootopia. He was a bit envious of her when it came to that. After Judy hung up, she found him staring at her, a half smile on his face. She played with her paws. "You know…family."

"I didn't say a single word," Nick said, turning a page for the sake of it.

"It's obvious you were thinking about something. You had a sly smile on your face."

"I just thought you guys were—"

"You better not say it, Wilde!" Judy said, springing from her seat to where he was in order to cover his mouth with one of her paws. They both stilled for a beat, staring into each other's eyes. Judy cleared her throat and slowly moved her paw away.

"I was only going to say _adorable_." Nick said, once he got his bearings back. He knew her freaking out had to do with the word ' _cute_ '.

Judy scoffed. "Yeah, right you were. I know you better than that."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Carrots." Nick said, shaking his head, his eyes still on the comic he was no longer reading.

"I think I do, Nick," Judy said, her voice full of pride. "I'm sure I know you very well."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're my best friend."

His eyes softened as he stared at her. "You're mine too, Judy. I think the two of us together, mostly thanks to me being as amazing as I am, make a fantastic team."

She swatted his arm. "I think you mean thanks to my intelligence? I'm usually always a step ahead of you."

He stared at her smug as he held up the carrot pen. Her mouth dropped open as he pressed the button. " _I think I'm pretty lucky to have him as a partner_."

She gasped. "Hey! Give me that!"

"No, way! This is evidence!" He said, holding it out of her reach. She fell on top of him, but continued to reach out for the pen.

"Why do you…always catch me with my guard down?" She asked, making a grab for the pen and missing by a lot. He chuckled.

"Because you're just way too honest, Carrots. You don't have a poker face."

She glared at him. "I do so have a poker face. If I recall, I was able to outsmart you a few times."

"A fluke. It happens." He said, shrugging as best he could with her body weight on top of him. She shifted, their noses gently touching alerting them to their close proximity. They both paused, his arm with the pen still stretched out behind him, and her arm still reaching towards it. Judy felt her cheeks warm as she sat up quickly.

"Fine, you win this time," she said, looking away from him. Nick chuckled, sitting up.

"As I would every time, Whiskers."

"Every time, my badge." Judy murmured under her breath. She glanced at Nick, his eyes half lidded and she felt her heart do a small flip in her chest. So what if he _was_ handsome…for a fox? She didn't care about that. "Hey, Nick? Have you had a first kiss before?" The question was out before she fully computed what she was asking him. When it sunk in, she immediately wanted to crawl under a rock, but best friends ask these sort of questions…right?

"Where exactly is this line of questioning coming from?" Nick asked, surprised. Oh no, maybe they didn't?

"Uh, that is, I'm uh, only being curious?" She said, turning from him again. He studied her for a bit, a smirk crossing his features.

"Is this because you choked when the moment came with _Day_ -vid?" He asked with a teasing tone.

"His name is Dave and no!" She said quickly, blushing brightly.

"I see," Nick said, in disbelief. "Since this is only coming from an area of pure curiosity I suppose I can answer it. Yes, I've kissed before."

"Oh," her ears drooped and she nibbled on her bottom lip. Nick found himself slightly entranced. "Did you like it?"

"Hmm? Oh, um, I guess I did?" he shrugged. "It was..nice. It is kissing after all."

"So you would do it again?"

He stared at her baffled. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Curiosity."

"Hmm, you are really curious tonight, huh? Maybe we can settle that a little." Nick said, tapping his chin as if in thought.

Judy tilted her head perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"What would you say to practicing kissing with me?"

"Huh?" Judy squeaked, staring at Nick with large amethyst eyes. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Isn't that an idea?" Nick said, moving closer to her. "I'm sure there's plenty I could teach you."

"Well…that may be true, but…"

"Shhh." He said, silencing her with a finger. Staring deeply into her eyes to the point where she nearly forgot to breathe. "Just let it happen…"

Her heart was thumping erratically. She had never been this close to Nick for this long. It made her feel tummy feel all weird and fluttery. Without thinking, she lashed out with her foot, kicking him hard in the gut, which made his eyes widen and ears go straight down. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry, Nick!"

"No…" He said, completely winded. "It was…my fault for teasing you. Sorry, Whiskers."

"Still that's no excuse for hurting my partner." She murmured, blushing. There was a part of her that wanted to take back the last few moments and take Nick up on his offer. If she weren't so clumsy, she would know what a kiss was like. She took in the pained look on Nick's face. What kissing _him_ would be like. That thought made her cheeks flame even brighter. What was she even thinking?

"I'm okay. Next time, I know to stay out of range of your deadly honed feet."

"Next time?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You're going to try kissing me again?" She asked, shyly. It was nothing more than a basic interest. She really could use a little practice and Nick seemed interested in helping her out with this. That was all. What more could there be to it?

"Well, that is—" The shrill ringing of his cell phone made him stop speaking. He looked at the caller id quickly, before furrowing a brow.

"It's my mother."

Judy was surprised by this. Except for brief bit's here and there, Nick normally spoke about his parents in the past tense. It was to the point she had assumed that they had passed. She wondered why he hardly brought them up, but didn't want to pry. She figured he would tell her in due time, whenever he was ready.

"Hello? This is quite a surprise…yes, I figured this wasn't just a simple social call." He paused. Judy could just barely make out a feminine voice coming from the other side. She was talking fast, frantically really, and Judy could just make out only certain words that didn't add up to anything much.

"What?" Nick asked in a whisper, standing up, his eyes wide. The phone slipped from his grasp falling to the ground. "No way."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun! A cliffhanger! But I won't keep the suspense up for long. Promise! I just always wanted to write one and I figured Nick's estranged parents was a great way to write my first one. x3 I rarely see anyone writing about his parents here, and I don't remember them dying in the movie unless I missed/forgot that part. Anyway, for the purposes of this fanfiction they are alive. I hope you guys like where I go from this point out! Thanks soooo much for being amazing! I love all of the reviews and the favorites/follows are ridiculous! I love you all so much! I'll be updating sooner now that I'm feeling so much better. (:**

 **Thanks again! Destiny**


	5. Valeri Wilde

Nick loved his mother dearly. As a single mom since he was the age of two, she was one of the few constants in his life. He could admit he didn't visit her very often, but as a travelling research biologist, she was always on the move. Valeri Wilde never stayed in one place for very long, so most of their communication existed in the form of text or video messages. It wasn't so bad, she was enjoying herself doing what she loved, but he did miss her. It had been a few years since she had left Zootopia thanks to her research, which meant he hadn't seen her since then. Well, it seemed she was back in the city now, though not without injury. She had slipped and fell down some stairs, possibly suffering from a few broken bones and fractures. He hoped it wasn't worse than that.

After he ended the call with his mom, he quickly asked Judy to drive him to the hospital. Nick loved that she didn't ask him too many questions, even knowing it probably ate away at her not to poke and pry. He was trying his best not to worry too much about his mother. She was strong and resilient. Which meant she was most likely okay, but that assurance wouldn't mean anything until he saw her face and knew that for sure. It was no secret that his mom had always been a bit of a klutz, but falling down a flight of stairs? That was a new one.

Judy found a space and parked in front of the hospital, feeding the meter after they got out. The ride there had been rather quiet, with the silence being full of tension from both sides. Judy gave Nick his space, but she was high strung. She wasn't sure what happened, and her lack of knowledge made focusing on the situation ten times worse. The only thing she could do was hope that everything would be okay.

The friends walked into the building together, both feeling equally relieved to see that the front desk was manned by a lynx, and not, say, a sloth. However, the lynx looked bored, as her paw scrolled away on the phone that held her attention.

"Oh, hi I guess," she said, without looking up from her Furbook page. "How can I help you?"

"We're looking for my mother, Valeri Wilde." Nick told her quickly.

"And?" She asked, blowing a bubble with the gum in her mouth. Judy could sense Nick growing annoyed and decided to take over.

"If you could please help us by telling us her room number we'll be out of your fur in a jiff," Judy said, her foot tapping uncontrollably. She may not have been a sloth, but this was taking longer than it should.

The lynx sighed, but began to type quickly on her computer's keyboard, much to Judy's relief. "Hmm. For Ms. Wilde it looks like you want to go to room 203."

They waited for the lynx to give directions, but it appeared she decided she was done with them. "Um, could you maybe tell us how to get there?" Judy asked, her tension reaching it's breaking point. She was worried about Nick's mom and wanted to check up on her as quickly as possible. She knew Nick wanted the same by the way he paced around.

The lynx pointed to the left of the hospital her eyes back on her phone. "It's just up that elevator, second floor, to the left."

"Thanks!" Judy said, giving the lynx a short wave as they immediately headed to the elevators.

When they entered the correct room, the sound of sniffling grabbing their attention. Judy watched as Nick raced over to the only bed in the room, where a fox with fur slightly lighter and softer than Nick's, rubbed her eyes free of tears from under the pair of grey glasses she wore. She had on one of the standard hospital white gowns as she lay beneath the covers on her bed.

"Mom, are you okay?" He asked, his eyes examining her for noticeable signs of distress.

"No! Of course I'm not!" She wailed, pointing at something behind them. "Sandy broke it off with Jeff!"

"Huh?" Nick and Judy turned and saw that she was watching the Wild and the Restless, a popular soap opera.

"Oh, it's just a tv program," Nick said, feeling relieved.

"Just?" Valeri asked, her crying ceasing abruptly as she blinked rapidly. "Just! This is _so_ much more than a mere tv program, Nicolas!" Valeri said, getting upset. "True love should conquer all, but they have so many obstacles to bypass…It's hard to see their love enduring to the end."

"I'm sure it's a great show with lots of real world values, mom, but how badly are you hurt?" He asked once more exasperated.

Valeri looked at her son giving him a wide smile. "Oh, you silly," she said, giving the top of his head a quick rub down. "I already told you I was fine. I only suffered a light fracture in my right wrist, but the doctors wanted to make sure that I hadn't suffered from any unnoticeable injuries."

"I'm so glad you're okay Ms. Wilde," Judy said, moving closer as she smiled. "When Nick's worried I can't help, but feel the same."

Valeri blinked as she took in Judy's form as if seeing her for the first time. "Oh, hello there. Just who are you?"

"Ah, where are my manners," Judy said, looking sheepish. "My name is Judy Hopps, and I'm best friends, as well as a partner, to your son."

His mother glanced at the two of them confused. "You two are—"

"Partners with the ZPD, yes." Nick said quickly, straightening up. Judy shot Nick a puzzled glance.

"You're…a police officer now?" His mother gazed at him with admiration in her eyes. "You failed to mention that the last time we spoke."

"I figured you'd run back here trying to take over a hundred pictures of me in my uniform." He said, fanning a paw as if to get her off the subject. It was obvious he was embarrassed.

"Of course I would!" She grinned brightly. "And while I'm here I'll definitely be getting them."

He groaned. "Must you?"

"I don't understand what the problem is," Judy said, nudging Nick with her elbow. "I thought you loved wearing your uniform?"

"I do, but…my mom _really_ loves having pictures of me. It's why I take so many Zelfies." He gave a half lidded glance, a soft smile forming. "A few here and there is fine, but she goes overboard. Been that way since I was little."

"Darn right you are," Valeri said, giving a quick short nod. "This little scamp grew up right before my eyes, so I need 'em to preserve the memories. He'll always be my little baby boy no matter how old he gets."

Nick rubbed a paw over his face, keeping in there. "I guess you really are alright," he said, his voice muffled. "But if you could-"

"So you have pictures of Nick when he was little?" Judy asked eagerly. Nick quickly moved his paw away from his face and stared at Judy in shock.

Valeri's eyes turned half lidded. It was apparent where some of Nick's features came from. "Would you like to see some of them, Judy?" She asked, with a sly smile that nearly put Nick's to shame.

"No, no, a million times no," Nick said, his ears folding back and his eyes widening. "I forbid it."

"That only makes me _more_ interested in seeing them," Judy said, putting a paw on her hip as she shot him a grin.

"I. Said. No." Nick said, through gritted teeth. "And that's the end of it."

"If your mom really wants me to see them, do you think you could stop her?" Judy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nick's ears went back again as he looked at his mom. "Well…"

"Oh my goodness." His mom said, so abruptly she had gained their undivided attention. Her head moved rapidly between the two of them. "You know, I wasn't sure about it at first, but…yeah, I totally ship this."

Judy's eyes widened. "You-"

"Yep, you know what, that's enough," Nick said, taking Judy's paw and tugging her towards the door. "I hate to leave so soon after getting here, but the both of us have work in the morning, and this one isn't _any_ good to me if she doesn't get her standard nine hours of sleep. I'll be sure to see you again tomorrow. I promise. Bye!"

Valeri watched them disappear with a chuckle. "Those two...heehee, I can't wait to see where that goes," she said, giggling, as she focused back on the Wild and the Restless.

"Geez, what was that about?" Judy asked, as they walked outside. She unlocked the car doors for them and gave him a questioning glance.

"Oh, nothing much. Just escaping the standard embarrassment brought on by a parent with a couple of missing screws."

"Aww, she wasn't that bad. I actually really like your mom. She was nice," she said, as they both got into the car.

Nick glanced at her in disbelief, shaking his head. "As I said time and time again before Carrots, you're a dumb bunny."

Judy started the car confused. "How so?"

"Let's just say if my mom had been any more obvious, it would have been the nose on your face."

"Huh? Obvious about what?"

"Exactly."

Judy shook her head. Sometimes she really didn't understand Nick.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't begin to say how very, very sorry I am for the long wait. x.x I wanted this chapter to go one way and decided to go another. It was a tough decision as I went back and forth between the two routes I wrote. I think this one, in the end, will progress my story the way I want it to, which will make for a more interesting read.**

 **If you wish to leave a review that would be nice as I love to read everyone's thoughts on the chapter. It's great feedback for future chapters. (: Follows and favorites are also, as always, great as well. Thanks guys for being so awesome. Since I'll be on break for ten days I expect to have chapters coming at you way faster than this one did. I'm sure the cliffhanger from the last chapter was horrible for most of you.**

 **Anyway, I love you all, and I will see you guys later! Destiny**


	6. Foul Play

"You are all dismissed."

Chief Bogo's authoritative voice spurred the ZPD officers to action. It had been a typical day in the briefing room. Everyone else got assigned a case, and Nick and Judy did not. As Dan the rhino exited, the two smallest members of the force moved forward to confront their boss.

"Um, Chief? Don't you think you may have forgotten something...important?" Judy asked, worriedly. If nothing else he'd usually give them parking duty. Sure she hated it, but it was better than not being needed at all.

"I don't forget anything, Hopps," Bogo said, writing something down. Her heart dropped.

"Of course you don't, Chief. After all, there's no _way_ you would forget to assign a case to your best team is there?" Nick asked, regarding him through half open eyes. His paws were in his uniform pants pockets as he stood in a slight slouch.

Bogo snorted. "I really hope you're using the word 'best' very loosely, Wilde. Ever since meeting you that fateful day up on that bridge I should have known you'd make Judy the lesser of two evils."

"Aww, so you do care," Nick said, smiling.

"Anyway, I knew you two would loiter around if I didn't give you a case," Bogo said, dropping his pen on top of the paper he was writing on, and crossed his arms. "It's refreshing knowing the one good thing about the both of you is how predictable you are."

"Hey!" Nick said, holding a hand over his heart. "I take offense to that!"

"There's something I want you both to look into," Bogo continued, ignoring Nick's antics. "It's nothing major, _yet_ , and I want it to stay that way. Do you understand?"

Judy nodded eagerly. She could barely contain her excitement. "What kind of case is it?"

"There has been an increase in unidentifiable illnesses over the last couple of weeks. The hospital is beside themselves as they try to figure out what's going on."

"Where do we come in exactly?" Judy asked, confused. Sure being sick ranged from bad to horrible, but that wasn't something the ZPD could handle nor stop.

"There is suspected foul play afoot. These animals aren't just sick it would seem. They've most likely been poisoned. I'm sure you don't need me to spell out why that could be bad?"

"No, sir," Judy said, shaking her head. "Are there any leads?"

"You both will drop by Zoodale Hospital to speak to Dr. Rivermoose. He'll best inform you on the happenings and going ons than I could. You can pick up the case file from Clawhauser before you head out." Bogo informed them, his expression firm.

"Alright then, Chief," Judy said, her voice showcasing her happiness at having a genuine case. "Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde are on the case! We won't let you down."

"Good. As much as I hate to admit it, your track record proves you both should be able to handle this much. Don't let me down."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Nick said, with a mock salute as he and Judy left.

"That's Chief to you, Wilde!" Bogo said, angrily. He rubbed his temples as the door shut closed behind them. "Ugh, what an aggravating pair," he muttered under his breath.

They boarded the elevator down to the lobby. It was again unusually quiet, opposite of the ride up that morning, which was filled with the chirper hopes from Judy that Bogo would give them a 'super amazing case'. Nick spoke now, his eyes on the silver doors of the elevator. "Do you get the feeling Bogo tricked us into taking this case?"

Judy looked at Nick surprised. "Why do you think that?"

He shifted his eyes and they connected with hers. "As he said, he knew we would stay behind. It's a tried and true practice for us to make him give us an assignment when he doesn't. Maybe this case will only turn out to be a wild goose chase to keep us out of his fur."

"Hmm, maybe, or maybe not. We'll find out once we talk to Dr. Rivermoose I'm sure."

"Yeah, I guess. I just get this feeling…there's something about this case that I don't like."

Judy felt her fur prickle. Nick didn't usually voice thoughts like this, which made her consider what it was they may have to eventually deal with. "Well, it is a potential case of poisoning. That alone would be worrisome, but on the bright side you can check on your mom again soon. Zoodale is the hospital where she is."

"That's true," Nick said, still lost in thought. The elevator dinged open and the pair walked out, heading over to Clawhauser's desk. He was rocking back and forth dancing to the latest Gazelle song playing from his computer. It had a catchy beat that Judy itched to dance along to, but she was now on a case. She had to be professional, but her ears twitched in time to the beat all the same.

The cheetah paused the song as they approached, and smiled brightly at them. "Ah, good morning you two! Coming to see me for your case file?"

"Yes," Judy said, with a smile. However, it quickly fell from her face as her eyes widened, thinking about what she said. "I mean no! Of course we came to see you too, Clawhauser."

He fanned her comment away. "Duty calls, right? After all, you two are heroes of Zootopia!"

"I'm just waiting for the day they erect a statue in my honor," Nick said, placing a forearm on Clawhauser's desk. He had a smirk on his face that made Judy smile. It was nice to see that he was back to his normal, sarcastic self.

"That would be _sooo_ cool!" Clawhauser said, clapping his paws. "He lowered his voice, leaning closer to the two. "I personally think you two are the best team we have on the force," he said in a loud whisper.

"It's nice to know we have at least one vote in that category," Judy said, smiling.

"Oh, no. It's not only me," Clawhauser said, fiercely shaking his head. "There are quite a few cops here that also think so. We even have a bet to decide just when it is you t—" His eyes got larger as he slapped both of his paws over his mouth quickly. "Um, just forget I said anything," he said, his voice muffled.

Judy and Nick glanced at each other in confusion. "So, um, where exactly is our case file?" Judy asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, right. Here ya go!" He said, passing them a cream colored folder. "Everything you need should be in there, but a poisoning case, huh? Sounds like it might be a doo- _sy_." He said, sing songing the last word.

"Don't worry. Me and Officer Hopps here have it under control," Nick said, slinging an arm around Judy's shoulders and pulling her closer to his side.

Clawhauser held his bottom lip in his teeth as his eyes shifted between the two of them. "Well, go on now! Shoo, shoo! The faster you solve the case, the more Chief Bogo will be impressed! Uh, well, maybe."

"That's a good point," Judy said, nodding her head, as she put her game face on. "Come on Officer Wilde. We have a potential criminal in our midst," she said, using her left fist to punch the palm of her right paw.

Nick slid his shades on, and grabbed the envelope. "I copy you loud and clear," Nick said. "So let's show this potential evil doer the power that is ZPD team Wilde Hopps."

"Yeah! Let's go! Woohoo!" Judy said, racing ahead of Nick to the police cruiser. Nick chuckled and followed, one hand in his pocket, the other slack as he held the envelope under his arm.

Clawhauser watched them leave with a big smile. "Team Wilde Hopps, huh? Why haven't any of us thought of that before?" He said gleefully, as he pulled out his phone and began to type furiously away. He was sure everyone would agree that was a perfect name for the pair.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, again! I wrote this chapter relatively quick, so here it is! lol This time our favorite duo will be tasked with a more difficult case than the last. How will they fare? Will Nick's worries be unfounded or will they mean more than the two could ever expect? I'm enjoying the writing of this story and I really hope that shines through for you all!**

 **I would also like to thank you guys so much for your support. It truly is surprising how much interest this story has had. _All I Need Is You_ just reached the milestone of 200 followers, which isn't a small number. o_o Thanks so much for taking this journey with me! You guys are making this story a success, and I appreciate your continued interest as I keep up with writing chapters! ^^**

 **The reviews I have gotten are a pleasure to read and make me smile. It's a treat reading all of them and seeing your thoughts and opinions on the chapters let me know that I'm doing something right. lol But still the favorites and follows are mind blowing. You guys rock and I love you all! Until next chapter! Destiny**


	7. Doctor Rivermoose

"So I'm guessing we're going to pay a visit to Dr. Rivermoose first, correct?" Nick asked as Judy put the police cruiser in park, in what was very nearly the same spot they had yesterday. She nodded.

"Of course! We're Officers first and foremost. We'll check in on your mom after we at least get some info."

"Hopefully the good doctor can provide us with most of it," Nick said, with a scoff. "This case file is a train wreck."

"Pass that to me, please?" Judy asked, and Nick gave it to her. She opened the cream colored folder and perused the piece of paper she found in there. It listed the full names of the suspected animals who had been poisoned, if they were prey or predator, their symptoms, and what day and time they had been admitted to the hospital. Aside from that, Judy could see the case file wouldn't be much help. "Ugh, this file may even be worse than that of my first real case. I doubt the doctor will be too revealing thanks to patient confidentiality."

"Yeah, doctors aren't really known for being loose lipped," Nick said in agreement. "He most likely won't be forthcoming. Especially if there's a slight chance his place of business has something to do with this."

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, furrowing her brow.

"Come on, Carrots! All of the animals on that list have been admitted to _this specific_ hospital. Well, all except the first one. I'm not sure if it means much, but it's definitely weird."

Judy studied the file again, and just as Nick had said, all but one name had been admitted to the hospital. "Wow, you're right."

"That's been known to happen from time to time," Nick said with a smirk. "We just need to figure out if it means anything."

At that moment, the blaring of a Gazelle song startled them both. Judy pulled out her cell phone and studied her caller id before ceasing the song by answering. "Hi, Dave!" Nick glowered as he watched her smile brightly.

"Judy!" Dave exclaimed. His excitement was infectious. "I'm sorry for taking so long to give you a call back. How are you?"

"Just fine. I'm kind of on a case right now, so I can't really keep it social right now. Sorry about that."

"Oh, that's fine. Just fine," he chuckled over using the same phrase she had just said to him. "I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow evening?"

"That would be…" She hesitated. "Um, actually would you mind if I got back to you on that? I'm not sure when I'll be finished with work. Duty calls. Haha."

Dave chuckled. "Absolutely. Well, I won't hold you up. It was great hearing your lovely voice."

"Likewise. Bye Dave."

"This isn't bye, my sweet. I'll talk to you later, Judy."

She giggled as she hung up her cell. She didn't expect Dave to ever call her back, but she was…content that he did. Not over the moon, but it was nice to feel wanted.

"'Oh, Dave you're the bright spot of my life'," Nick said, mocking her voice. He fluttered his eyes, and grasped his paws together. "'I would love to go out on a date with you, and forget all about my case. We can be _intellectual_ together'."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"You know, I really don't like him," Nick said, using his own voice again. If anything surprised Judy about this statement, it was the fact that Nick admitted it to her. "It seems like he says just the right thing when he speaks to you."

"You were listening?" Judy asked, stricken.

Nick folded his ears back slightly. At least he looked embarrassed. "Only because of how close we are. Who wouldn't be able to hear that wannabe Casanova try to whisk you away with pretty speech?"

Judy shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

"I just know a con where I hear one, and I can't help but think he's playing you in some way, Whiskers."

"Alright, that's it," she said, firmly. Her face showed her unconcealed anger. Nick had taken it too far and hit a nerve she hadn't known existed until then. "Let's just focus on talking to the doctor right now, okay?"

"…Fair enough," Nick said, not wanting to anger her anymore. They both got out and entered Zoodale hospital. The lynx from yesterday evening, Clara, her name tag said(now that they could see it), was behind the desk again. She regarded them with a look of indifference, and did a double take, her eyes growing large as she took in their uniforms.

"Uh, wow. I didn't know you two were the fuzz," Clara said, clearly stunned.

"I don't always wear my badge because if I did, everyone would know just how important I am," Nick said, smugly, his hands in his uniform pants pockets.

"I guess I can't argue that," she said, a bit of admiration in her voice.

"Mind telling us where we can find Dr. Rivermoose?" Judy asked, glaring at Nick. He wasn't flirting...was he?

"Um, through those doors over there, the first door on the right," she told them, her eyes still mostly on Nick. What the heck? She barely looked at him twice yesterday.

"Thank you," Judy said, bounding off, feeling irritated. Nick gave the lynx a quick wink, causing her to blush, and followed Judy down the hall.

Judy knocked against the metallic door Clara mentioned, and after a bit of scruffling around, someone spoke from the other side of the door.

"W-who is it?" A voice laced with fear croaked. The partners looked at each other before Judy responded.

"We're with the ZPD. Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde? Chief Bogo told us we could speak with you?"

"Ah, y-yes. That's correct. C-come on in."

Nick opened the door, and the first thing Judy noticed were two very large antlers. Then she took in the face of Dr. Rivermoose. The doctor had lazy green eyes, but they were laced with fear and anxiety. He looked overwhelmed. He shifted continuously in the seat he sat in, and his hooves rubbed together nervously.

"C-come in! Come in! Hurry!" Doctor Rivermoose said quickly, motioning to them. The duo did as they were told and Nick closed the door. "S-sorry, I'm not being very hospitable am I? Even though we're in a hospital." He chuckled, but it sounded mangled. Judy winced. "Take a seat, please?"

"It's totally fine Dr. Rivermoose," Nick said, easily enough that Judy looked over at him startled. She hadn't expected Nick to do the talking. He wasn't known for always having a filter. "I'm Officer Wilde and this is my _beautiful_ partner, Officer Hopps." He said, taking a seat on the other side of the doctors desk. Judy followed suit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Judy mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks heat.

"The p-pleasure is mine," the doctor said, his eyes shifting between them. "Or it would be if I knew just w-what was going on around here these days."

"Is it anything you could share with us?" Judy asked. She could feel her ears stand in rapt attention. She hoped he'd be able to shed more light on what looked to be a very bleak situation.

"W-whatever you want to know, I'll d-do what I can to help you out."

"That would be a big help, thanks," Judy said, smiling in what she hoped was a way to get him to ease up a little. He looked close to a breaking point. Plus, the opportunity for information rather big or small was promising. "Where would you like to start?"

"To be frank with you two, I don't t-trust any of my staff." He said, fidgeting.

The feeling of dread that overtook Judy laced with her excitement over having a case. "Why not?" She asked.

"I get the f-feeling these cases of-," he glanced around, and lowered his voice. "P-poisoning aren't as isolated as they appear."

"I'm sure your suspicions aren't unfounded," Nick said carefully. "But why the doubt? Has anything peculiar happened?"

"It started off small, with one, then two, b-but now there's been twenty-one victims in less than two weeks? I t-think that's enough for anyone to be suspicious."

"That's true," Judy said, thoughtful.

"It d-doesn't help that they all come from this hospital. My hospital. It raises doubt and makes it seem as though the h-hospital itself poses the problem."

"Hmm, but aren't they poisoned before being admitted here?" Judy asked.

"N-no, not at all. That's what's weird about it."

"What exactly does that mean?" Nick asked, slouching in his chair, his arms crossed.

"They all were a-admitted here initially for a different problem entirely. Like itchy eyes or athletes foot. The p-poisoning appeared later."

"That is odd," Judy said, perplexed. "Under those conditions, who wouldn't think the hospital may have something to do with it?"

"E-exactly! It's made me a b-bit paranoid. I fear I can't trust a-anyone here." Dr. Rivermoose shivered.

"What happens when the victims begin to show signs of foul play at work?" Judy asked, curiously.

"A-at first we reasoned that they were just getting a cold, but they didn't exactly display the right symptoms. They got rashes...had stomach aches...severe vomiting...it goes on and on, but other than that it hasn't led to death thank goodness. And they aren't contagious. It's not a threat of becoming an outbreak, it's more of making sure the patients get healthy again. We don't know what they've been poisoned with to get started on a cure, and at present even the first victim is still admitted here."

"You've been very helpful Dr. Rivermoose," Judy said, using her authoritative voice. "We'll do everything we can to get Zoodale Hospital back in good standing."

"T-thank you. I really a-appreciate it, really. This means a lot to me." He said, as he shook their paws.

"No problem," Judy said with a smile. "The ZPD is always happy to help."

They walked out of the office, and Judy shut the door behind them. "I think this one has the makings of being our first real major case since Mr. Ottertons kidnapping," Judy said, happy that Chief Bogo seemed to be taking the two of them seriously. "And I never would have expected Dr. Rivermoose to be so open with information. What do you think about it, Nick?" When she didn't get a snarky reply, she turned to look at her partner. "Nick?"

"I've been thinking…you know how Dr. Rivermoose said the victims were patients with seemingly minor problems?" Nick asked, his ears lowered back. Judy knew something had to be wrong, but she wasn't sure what.

"Yeah?" Judy questioned, confused. "Why?"

"I think I really need to go and check on my mom," Nick said. Judy's eyes widened, and her ears lowered back. How could she have forgotten about that?

"You're right. Let's go and check on her right now." Judy said, and they both moved quickly to make sure Ms. Wilde was alright.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome back! Sorry for the wait on the update. x.x My vacation was busier than expected, but to answer some voiced concerns: I don't plan to leave this story open ended and the friendship tag will most likely be changed along the way as a -slight- spoiler. Going back to the current chapter, I'm actually really enjoying the case, and mystery wasn't something I ever thought about writing for before. lol I really do hope you guys enjoyed it, especially Dr. Rivermoose. He might be a bit rough around the edges, but that was what I was going for.**

 **Here's hoping Nick's mom is okay. ): She's already been through enough, but will that stop the culprit? Who knows?**

 **Anyway, I love you all. The support for the whole of this story up to this point has been a great motivator. I write with you in mind, and that makes me nervous for how you're taking the direction of the story. Please let me know what you think of the chapter, the direction, any errors, whatever's on your mind. lol I really do enjoy reading them. And I'll catch you all at the next chapter. Thanks for being my awesome, supportive readers! I couldn't have asked for a better fandom. ^o^**


	8. Not Adding Up

The sound of a camera's shutters closing and a bright burst of light startled them both as Judy and Nick entered Valeri's hospital room. It was out of the unexpectedness of it that they stood stunned, trying to focus past the spinning white dots in their eyes, to the form of the fox sitting on her bed, a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat's lighting up her face.

"Did I actually get it this time?" Valeri asked nobody in particular, as she fumbled with her phone. She fixed her glasses as she glanced at the screen, her immense happiness rolling off in waves. "Yes, I did! Aww, Nickie, you are sooo adorable in your uniform!"

"Pfft, Nickie?" Judy asked, as Nick's ear lowered. She turned her head away as she chuckled. "That's charming."

"Mom, what are you doing?" Nick asked, watching Valeri warily, unamused by her use of his childhood nickname in front of Judy of all animals. Valeri smiled, regarding him with half lidded eyes.

"Oh, ho, ho. Wouldn't you like to know?" She said, holding her phone close to her chest in one paw, and wagging a finger with the other. "But, _I'm. Not. Telling,_ " she said, in a sing song voice.

"You don't have to," Nick said, with a quick shrug. "It seems obvious to me you're having another one of your drama meltdowns. I've told you time and again to reign in your unsavory fetishes, but no. Don't listen to me."

Judy elbowed her best friend hard enough to make him stop talking. "I'm sorry to say this Ms. Wilde, but your son has always been a little slow to catching on with what's going on around him," Judy said, earning a grin from the vixen, before turning her attention to Nick. "To explain, I believe your mom is taking pictures of you in your uniform, as promised. I must say, you do look really good in blue. Well, you know, for a fox."

"Oh, really?" Nick asked, smirking. He didn't expect the offhand compliment, and his tail flicked happily at receiving it. "If that's the case, why don't you take some photos of me for yourself, then? The image would last you a lot longer. Just make sure you aim only at my good side."

"Nick, Nick, Nick," Judy said, shaking her head side to side every time she said his name. "I have the rare privilege of seeing you in uniform almost every day. I don't need to admire a picture on my phone when I have the real thing right in front of me," Judy said, twirling his black uniform tie around one of her fingers, a smile on her face as she looked him in the eyes. Nick felt his body warm immensely. It sounded an awful lot like she was flirting with him. Did he want her to be flirting with him? Well-

"My heart is seconds from exploding thanks to an overdose of stinking adorable," Valeri said, snapping a quick picture of the two of them, grinning mischievously. "My baby boy really is all grown up."

"Hey! Enough with the pictures already," Nick said, nearly forgetting his mother was even there. It was scary how that had happened. Scary and…dangerous. He wasn't sure how some of this was still going over Judy's head, considering his mom wasn't exactly mincing her words or thoughts here. Well, unless Judy really didn't consider him dating material which hurt more than he liked to admit. Why did he care anyway? She had _Dave the dashing_ now. "You most likely have enough pictures of me to cover all of Zootopia a million times over."

"Yeah, that's true. I have a lot of em, but that's because you were my favorite model, and you used to love whenever I took your picture," Valeri said, pouting. "You're nothing more than a stick in the mud now."

"I'm not a stick in the mud. It's just, well…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm _embarrassing_ you?"

Nick's eyes widened. "No, it's not so much that you're embarrassing. It's that you're…unpredictable," he said, glancing over at Judy quickly with his bright green eyes.

"Ahhh, I see," Valeri said, catching on. "Don't worry I won't reveal your secrets," she snapped another picture, staring at his image on the screen with a smile. "Just know that I'm rooting for you, okay?"

Nick didn't say another word. There wasn't really much for him to say, and he sure as heck wasn't going to say 'okay' or 'thanks, mom'. He could only hope his mom would stay out of it long enough for him to figure out what 'it' was because 'it' might wind up being a big pile of nothing. If that were the case, it would be less problematic if his mom didn't get in too deep trying to meddle. He was a big kit now. He had to follow his own path.

"So how do you feel Ms. Wilde? Any rashes, upset stomach, dizziness, fading vision?" Judy asked, concern lacing her voice as she moved closer and examined the temperature of her forehead, moving some of her red fur out of the way. Nick was grateful for the subject change. One because it was the main reason for their visit. Two, because he was beginning to admit to having feelings he wasn't sure he could put much faith in, and letting Judy see that she got under his skin in a totally unexpected way these days wasn't something he was ready to share openly. He might wind up taking it to his grave. It seemed easier and safer that way.

In spite of Judy's worry, Valeri laughed. "Please call me Valeri, but no there's been none of that. I am proud to say that I am as fit as a fiddle. What's with the sudden interest in my health? Is something wrong?"

"It's kind of in connection with some ZPD business me and Nick are looking into," Judy said, bashfully blushing and stepping back, not wanting to reveal any case details. "I don't understand why you haven't been released yet."

"I have to agree with Judy. There's no reason for you to continue to be incarcerated in this depressing place," Nick said, putting his paws in his pockets as he glanced out the window. "After all, you were only diagnosed with a minor wrist sprain. I don't understand why they feel the need to keep you here anymore."

"I've wondered about that too," Valeri said, adjusting her glasses. She looked thoughtful as she mulled it over. "For the most part I don't understand why I'm still here either. The doctor said my scans came up clean. I should be released tomorrow morning if all goes well tonight."

"I don't like it," Nick said, his ears lowering a smidgen. "I think you should really try to go home tonight if you can. We should be able to spring you out of here, easy peasy. Right, Judy?"

Judy watched him carefully. She could tell he was trying to hide how worried he really was for his mom, which was just like him. She wondered when she began reading him so well. It proved that their friendship was indeed strong. Still, she smiled and nodded, wanting to be on his side. "Yeah, of course. There's nothing the ZPD's best officers can't handle."

"Oh, it'll be fine, you two," Valeri said, shooting them a soft smile. "You've always been a worry wart when it comes to me, but I'll be okay. I may be a klutz, but that's all the more reason why things will work out. Maybe the doctors missed something and would rather be safe than sorry. Either way, I'll be out first thing tomorrow. I promise."

"Famous last words," Nick said, not even repressing his sadness anymore. He couldn't bare the thought of his mom being poisoned potentially while staying in the hospital when it could be prevented if only she had left sooner than later. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the more they carried on with this case, the more things didn't add up, and that didn't settle well with him. He had never been this anxious before, and for that feeling to exist, it must stand to reason that he had plenty to lose. He never liked unsure gambles.

Valeri, taking notice, got up from her bed, and walked over to her son, her arms wrapping around his torso in a hug. "Nick, I can't even begin to say how proud I am of you. You've worked hard doing what you're good at, and now look at you! You're a police officer of all things, and I'm sure you're a darn good one, too." She pulled back from the hug, returning her bandaged hand to her side and putting her good paw on his shoulder. "I know you're worried about me, and because of that, I promise I'll be on top of things from my end, okay? So I need you to focus full speed ahead on solving the case you're on for the good of all who need your help. Can you do that for me, please?"

"Alright, fine. You win," Nick said, sighing, defeated. "Just…please don't have me say, 'I told you so.'"

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said, ruffling the fur on top of his head, even though she was slightly shorter than he was. "I'm so happy knowing that I have you as a son. Keep making me look like I did a job half right with you."

"I _guess_ I can do that much for ya," Nick said, but he was smiling.

"It's the least you can do and don't forget it, mister," Valeri said, narrowing an eye at him, keeping up with the charade. "And Judy, thanks for keeping an eye on my little kit for me. I'm not around that much, so it makes me happy knowing he has a friend like you by his side."

"It's really no problem. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't there for me. Even if he is a pain in the butt most times."

"It's love," Nick said, smirking.

"I don't doubt it," Valeri said, smiling.

Judy glanced between the two peas in a pod with confusion in her purple eyes. "Of course it is, but I feel like I'm missing something. Again."

"All in due time, Judy," Valeri said, her eyes twinkling. "All in due time."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry for the shortness, guys. x.x I know some people want longer chapters, and, well, I didn't think that you all would be interested in that. There's never been any reason for the length I use except that I used to think readers didn't want long chapters, but I can do that with some of the upcoming chapters. *shrugs* Why not?**

 **I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I'm thinking between 15 and 20 chapters. It depends on the story. I don't want to rush the ending and I want to cover all loose ends.**

 **And yes, I will be finishing this story! This keeps popping up and I want to reassure everyone again about it. There will be an ending and a kiss or two...possibly. xP**

 **Anyway, before I spoil any possible endings I'll bid you all adieu.**

 **Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed enough, please favorite or follow, or even leave a review! I read them all, and I enjoy them all. Some of them are really detailed, and I love seeing where you guys think the plot is going, and maybe even what you hope to see. Some of it inspires my writing.**

 **Tata!**

 **Destiny**


	9. A Brewing Storm

It was raining hard as the duo left the hospital. They ran through already formed rain puddles over to the police cruiser, which they got into as quickly as they could, lightning streaking the sky in a burst of bright yellow streaks. Breathing hard, Judy looked over at Nick, who looked positively drenched, his rich red fur slack as water droplets cascaded down onto the car seats. She would have laughed if she wasn't freezing cold, her body shivering and begging for warmth. She hoped the cruiser warmed up soon.

"So what are we going to do now?" Nick asked. Rubbing his paws along the length of his arms. His clattering teeth betrayed the calm he most likely was going for.

"Simple," Judy said, holding her hands in front of the heater. "We'll going to head home and take a nice, warm shower. Then we'll go over what we do know about the case. It may be true that we overlooked something."

"Maybe. I'll admit I've gotten into a bad habit of not taking our case files seriously anymore. They seem to always lack that little bit of oomph."

"I agree. Either the Chief believes in our abilities to handle cases that require a bit more field work, or he wants to see us fail."

"I don't think Bogo willingly puts all of his eggs in our basket of unpredictability. It's most likely the latter."

"Hmm, probably not." Judy reluctantly agreed. She wasn't sure what Chief Bogo actually thought, but she had a hard time picturing him rooting for them. Her resolve to be successful on the case deepened. She'd show him she didn't need sharp claws, or height, or brute strength to be an asset.

She drove to Nick's house. It was always the default option, so she didn't ask. Her noisy neighbors were most likely home. Plus, they already admitted to being loud and proud. She was sure if she flashed her badge at them it wouldn't do any good. It was just easier for them to go to Nick's.

"I don't understand why you don't consider moving from that rinky dink place you call home," Nick said, as he shut and locked his front door putting distance between them and the storm. Judy shivered as she hopped from foot to foot to get heat in her body again. "You're hardly ever there. It's mostly a waste of space and money."

"That's why I don't see the need to move," Judy said, wanting to strip out of her wet clothing quickly, but being unable to do so thanks to Nick's presence. Her body began to warm for reasons she didn't want to entertain. "I'm working most of the time. There's no point when the rent is cheap."

Nick chuckled as he headed up the stairs. "And the other half of the time you're here at my house, or did you conveniently try to forget that? You ought to be glad I don't decide to charge you rent for high bunny maintenance."

"But I thought you liked the company?" She asked, as she began to busy herself by emptying her pockets onto the nearby table. Half of it was sopping wet.

His voice returned to her muffled, as it traveled from one of the rooms he disappeared off to. "I do. In doses. I'm around you so often I forget where you end and I begin."

"It's not that bad." It couldn't have been.

He reemerged going down the stairs and dropped a set of bath essentials into her arms. He stared at her, straight on, his green eyes bright and full of warmth and a hint of something else. "After I graduated and became your partner, name a time when we've been apart."

"That's easy. There was that one time when-" She stopped short. When...what? Her head was so full of Nick she could scarcely begin to remember any time where he wasn't there. Even the last time she visited her family was before Nick graduated. Was it true? Were they _that_ dependent on each other? When did that even happen?

"Woah, easy there, Carrots," Nick said, worriedly. "That towel can't take any more of your abuse."

"Huh?" She glanced down, and sure enough, she had a death grip on the rough material in her paws. She slowly released her hold, blushing. "Ah, um, I think I'll go and hop in the bath now."

She made it to the bathroom, and shut the door, waiting for her heartbeat to slow down. What was she getting all jittery about? As she peeled off her layers of soggy clothing and got into the shower, she still wasn't sure what to make of her confused feelings. As the steaming hot water warmed her down to her toes, she knew it had the makings to be a very long night.

* * *

Nick turned on the TV, mostly to kill time until he could shower next. He sat down on the sofa and tried to get comfortable. The sound of " _Try Everything_ " filled the air. Nick furrowed his brow and looked on his coffee table. Judy must have placed it there when he went gathering things so she could take a shower. Dave's name lit up her screen with a picture of him in what appeared to be his graduation gown. He grimaced as he considered his choices. He decided to take the low road as he slid his a paw pad across the screen accepting the call.

"Hey, there."

There was a short pause. "You're not Judy," Dave's nasally voice said, sounding surprised. Nick repressed the urge to laugh.

"No, I'm rather sure I'm not, nor did I ever claim to be."

"Where is she then?" Dave asked, as though Nick would really tell him that.

"Currently unavailable, but I'd gladly take a message. Will I give it to her? Hmm, now, that's a different matter."

Hearing a bunny growl was hilarious. It was something he never heard before. Talk about a missed carrot pen recording opportunity. "Look here," Dave said, in what he probably thought was an intimidating voice. "Stop interfering already."

"Interfering? Me? Never. Talking to you is one of my favorite past times. It doesn't seem like the feeling is mutual, however."

Dave sighed. His next words took Nick off guard. "It must be so hard to be in love with her, huh? Especially knowing she doesn't feel the same way."

Nick's grip on the cell phone tightened. "In love? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. You're in love with Judy, and it drives you insane to know that she'll never love you back. Especially now that she has me in her life." He sounded so smug. Nick lowered his eyes, not pleased at all with this bunny's antics.

"That's a lot of confidence you have there, Duke. Unfortunately, I don't think you even believe your own words that much. You're scared of me, and I don't just mean because I have an amazing set of canines."

"You don't know me."

"I could also say the same thing, but I have to admit…you did get one thing right." If Dave wanted to say anything more he didn't get the chance. Nick hung up the phone.

He couldn't help wondering how much of that call would come back and bite him in the butt.

* * *

Judy returned to find Nick channel surfing. He had a bored expression on his face and seemed to be zoned out, his channel switching seeming almost systematic. She dried her ears off with the towel and sat down next to him, making them extra fluffy. She was dressed in one of Nick's button downs and it was long enough to cover her legs. She still felt a bit exposed, almost wishing she had gone home. Whenever she did shower at Nick's (pure bliss compared to the finicky communal shower head's at her apartment) she always had spare clothing. She couldn't believe that detail escaped her mind. "So what are we watching?"

"Hmm, nothing," he said, his eyes glued to the screen. "You know tv these days. It's just not even worth trying."

"Right." She said, not fully understanding his meaning. They didn't watch that much tv at home in the Burrows. There was too much to do, and too little time for 'that darned box that shows off the magic moving pictures' as said, per Stu, her dad. Heck, she didn't even have one in her apartment. Having an up to date cell phone was probably the biggest blessing she received, but it was mostly so her parents could keep all the siblings in order. It said a lot when it was easier to find the one you're looking for by giving them a ring on the telly.

"Oh, yeah. You got a phone call from Darcy, Dale, or whatever his name is. Just thought you should know."

"Huh?" She said, picking up her phone, and turning the screen on her phone on, giving it a confused glance. "It doesn't show that I have a missed call."

"That's another thing," he said, finally looking at her. "I may have answered the call."

Her heart dropped. That couldn't have gone well. "What did you do? What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Nick said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I didn't pick a fight with him if that's what you mean. I just told him how you were currently lathered up in my tub. He took that one really well."

"Lathered up?" Her eyes widened. "Why would you tell him that? He's going to misunderstand!"

"But it was true! If he thought something…unsavory because of it, well then I have no control over that."

"But still!" She could feel tears prick her eyes. She was being an emotional bunny, but she wasn't sure how to stop it.

Nick studied her face, and his ears went back as his good humor disappeared. "Ok, ok fine. I didn't say that to him. I wanted to, but...well, I thought better of it."

She instantly believed him. He was known for messing around, but he wasn't known for lying about something unless it _was_ just for jest. "I'm too relieved to even hit you right now. Don't scare me like that."

Nick frowned as his eyes shifted around her face. "You really care for him, huh?"

"I would rather he not think we were perhaps more than what we are," she said, nibbling her lip.

"Would that be such a terrible thing?" Nick asked, raising half an eyebrow as he waited for her answer.

"Not…terrible, but it's not an image I really want to have," she said, as she thought it over. What if Dave thought she was playing the field? Perhaps dating both of them at the same time. She wasn't that kind of bunny. She had never been that sort of bunny. That's why this light and fluttery feeling she was getting around Nick these days had to go away. Disappear. Too bad it didn't seem to want to do that. No, more than anything it seemed to be…growing. Working its way into her heart and becoming something hard to get rid of. She wasn't really sure what to make of that exactly.

"I see," Nick's stoic voice made her look over at him. There was a hard expression on his face that she hadn't seen since the time she accidentally hurt his feelings at the press conference of her first real case. Her ears went back. Did she say something wrong?

"Nick, I-"

"I'm about to take my shower now," he said, getting up and stretching, ignoring her eyes. "This uniform gets a bit stifling after it gets soaked I guess. When I'm done, we can discuss the case. It won't solve itself after all."

"Oh, um, well okay," she said, as she watched him leave. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, and it rang hollow as she watched him disappear. It felt like she had just lost a piece of him and she would never get it back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, everyone! Chapter nine is finally here! I'm proud of myself for getting these chapters to you all in about a weeks time, and I hope to keep it up!**

 **I'm slowly piecing together the plot in my head and I think there are a couple of kinks I have to iron out. Hopefully, you will all like the end result! I'm also trying to be more descriptive as well as make sure the voices are distinct enough you know who's speaking. The true test, however, will come within the next few chapters. I can't wait to get those out to you. I'm sure you'll enjoy them. Hopefully. x3**

 **Thanks again for sticking this journey out with me! I know there have been some bumpy parts, but I do hope overall you guys are enjoying All I Need Is You. (And the slow romance aspect which makes me want to pull my hair out).**

 **Feel free to follow, favorite, or review!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Destiny**


	10. Taylor Molehill

**A/N: To start, I just want to say that I'm sorry for disappearing on you guys like that. I'm working at an amusement park, and let's just say my free time hours haven't been too kind as in nonexistent almost. It didn't help that this chapter frustrated me to no end. I've restarted it so many times...but here it is. I do hope it's enjoyable. I believe what really stumped me on this chapter was the plot, but I know where I'm officially going with it. I doubt it'll take that long for me to update again. That was a pretty bad time there. x.x**

* * *

Judy sucked in a deep breath as she rapped her paw against the mahogany wooden door that stood before her, which belonged to one Ms. Taylor Molehill, the only victim to not be continually admitted in the hospital with sure signs of being poisoned. She then proceeded to step back until she stood directly beside Nick, whose green eyes were firmly glued to his cell phone, the frown he had been sporting since the better part of last night still locked in place.

Her best friend's demeanor made her jittery for more reasons than one, but mostly because she knew it meant he had yet to hear from his mother. She hoped with every fiber of her being that Valeri was okay. She usually tried to remain the optimistic one, but with the day nearing noon, she would have expected Nick to have gotten some sort of word from Valeri by now.

Still, the fact remained they had to get cracking on their current case, no matter how their emotions made them feel. They were ZPD officers first and foremost. It sucked, but they needed a lead. The longer a trail remained untouched, the easier it would be to lose out on traces of evidence. If they wanted to be successful, they couldn't allow any leads to grow cold, and Ms. Molehill was as solid a lead as any other they could have followed. Heck, she was the only one who strayed off of what seemed to be a straight and true path to a certain hospital in question.

Judy just hoped the lack of their usual dynamic wouldn't burn the both of them in the keister.

The door opened slightly, and an eye peeped out at them. Judy gave one of her best smiles and waved slightly. "Hello, there."

The door opened wider and the familiar face that stood before them stunned both partners. "Judy, what are you doing here?"

"Dave?" Judy asked, furrowing a brow. "Wow, um, I could ask the same of you. You're the last I would have expected to run into here. I thought you lived at the Burrows?"

He chuckled. "No, no you misunderstand. I don't live here. I'm checking up on one of my patients."

Nick nodded as if this all made sense. "So that is your car then. I thought so." Judy turned back and realized Nick was right, the very car she had been in during her date with Dave sat idle at the curb. How had she missed that?

"Oh, I see you're here too," Dave said, looking Nick up and down. "I keep forgetting you're a cop. I guess they hire any ol' body over there nowadays."

Nick narrowed his eyes at Dave, but before he got the chance to reply, Judy spoke on his behalf, paws on her hips and eyes narrowing. "Dave, Nick is an amazing cop. One of the best I know. Heck, without him supporting me from the very beginning of my career, I probably wouldn't even be a cop today. Please don't say things about someone without understanding the situation."

Nick's eyes widened as he stared at her in slight surprise. Then his eyes went back to being half-lidded as a soft smile crossed his features.

"Sorry, Judy," Dave said, looking sheepish. "I really shouldn't have said that. I apologize Nick. My judgment on your character may have been too rash if what she says is true."

"Don't worry about it," Nick said, shrugging, much to Judy's complete shock. "This is the residence of Taylor Molehill? Can we see her please?"

"You know, I am curious about that," Dave said, looking thoughtful. "What _are_ you two doing here exactly?"

"We're currently working on a case that involves her," Judy said simply. Nick was surprised she didn't share more with her dashing date. Did she not trust Dave? Or did she have another reason? "So is she home?"

"Well, she is, but why would she be involved with the cops?" Dave asked confused.

"Are you going to let us in or not?" Nick asked, as he became slightly impatient. "Because we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way we _will_ meet Ms. Molehill."

"Fine, fine," Dave said with a sigh, as he stepped aside to allow them room for entry. "You both may come in."

The house was spacious, an almost empty den with halls that appeared to lead underground. All of the furniture they saw along the way was mostly adorned with patterns that consisted of flowers. It was quaint and it brought a smile to Judy's face as they followed Dave through the house to what appeared to be Ms. Molehill's room.

The mole in question lay in bed, her eyes shut and her nose twitching as she caught a whiff of their smell. She clutched her orange flower printed blanket closer to her chest with her long claws. She looked so weak and frail Judy just wanted to run over and wrap her arms around the little critter. She refrained as they all continued to move closer to Taylor's side.

"Dr. Bunson is that you?" Taylor asked rather meekly. Her nose continued to twitch as she stared in their general direction.

"Yes. It is," he hesitated as he turned back to shoot a quick glance at Judy. "I also have a few visitors who wish to see you."

"Is that so?" She asked, a smile forming as she cocked her head slightly. "Where are they? Did you invite them in?"

Nick let out a half chuckle garbled mess as he quickly covered his mouth with a paw. Judy shot him a mock glare, and Nick shrugged as he took notice. "What?" He asked in a whisper. "It's just that it's so obvious she's as blind as a bat. She didn't even notice we were right here."

Judy frowned. "That's not funny. The poor thing is going through a rough patch right now."

The smile quickly dropped from Nick's face. "Crap, you're right. That was pretty inconsiderate of me."

Dave gave both of them a glare as he stood beside Taylor's bed. "They're standing right here beside me. Both of them work with the ZPD. I believe they just wish to ask you a few questions. Of course, that's only if you wouldn't mind."

She shook her head as she smiled. "Not at all. It's been a while since I had any company."

Judy moved closer at the invitation and cleared her throat. "Um, Ms. Molehill? Hi, my name is Officer Hopps, and I would like to ask you a few questions on behalf of the ZPD. I hate to get straight to the point like this, but were you really, well, poisoned?"

Dave stared in confusion at the duo. "Why do you two know...?"

Ms. Molehill frowned, her mouth turning into a grim line. "That is true. It was a really hard time for me to get through. It's mostly the pain that gets to me and the fact that I always feel so cold. The nausea and vomiting isn't pleasurable either. I hate to say that the bad times are still yet to be fully behind me."

Nick stepped forward. "So what you're saying is that you're still not exactly cured?"

Dave sat on the stool beside Ms. Molehill's bed and grabbed one of her long clawed paws between his own. "No, she isn't. I'm afraid I lack what I need to make a true cure for it. I can only quell the symptoms to give a few hours of relief."

Ms. Molehill nodded. "He's done so much for me. Way more than anybody at the hospital could have. What a bunch of incompetent fools."

Nick and Judy connected eyes with that statement. Judy spoke up. "I take it you're not exactly a fan of the hospital then?"

"Not at all. I don't feel very…comfortable whenever I go. I much prefer it this way. Stay at home care has been a blessing for me."

"I see. You do seem to be in good hands." Judy said, causing Dave to blush.

"Yes I am. I…believe in Dr. Bunson. I'm positive he'll find me a sure cure soon."

"I'm doing everything I can for you, believe me. It would help me out a lot more if I knew exactly what the components of the poison were. I would be better able to find a way to completely counteract it."

"So you have no idea what's going on then either?" Judy asked Dave.

"Not even a little bit, but it doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone want to poison Ms. Molehill? What do they hope to gain from doing so?" He rubbed his chin.

"That's exactly what we plan to find out." Judy turned back to Ms. Molehill. "One more question. Do you know how you may have gotten infected?"

Ms. Molehill hesitated for a second before answering. "I...don't really recall. Some of my memory is...fuzzy."

Dave nodded. "That too is an effect of the poison. Bouts of memory loss."

"Oh, I see," Judy said, her ears falling back on what she thought could have been a huge lead to this puzzling case. "Well, if you remember anything else at all, please don't hesitate to contact us. We want to do all we can to help you. Even the smallest detail might lead us to the ones who did this to you."

"Thank you. Thank you all so much. I can't tell you how much I really appreciate it."

As Ms. Molehill laid down for her afternoon nap, Nick and Judy left. "Well, that was...awkward," Judy said with a sigh as she pondered over what they learned. It hadn't been much and she let out a soft groan from frustration as her foot thumped on the pavement.

"Do you mean the fact that you were completely twitterpated by Dannyboy in there?"

"Hey! I wasn't twitterpated! That's only something that effects unevolved animals."

"If that's what you wish to believe," Nick said, shrugging. "I saw you hanging on to his every word."

Judy rolled her eyes unable to believe her best friend right now. He was acting so weird these days and she wasn't sure why. Sure there was his mother to think about, but she was positive last night had nothing to do with Valeri and now there was this. Did he even hear himself? "He's a doctor, Nick! What else was I supposed to do? In case you forgot, we came here to get more information on what's going on here, and yes that happened to mean I was listening to Dave. It's not a crime, nor is it a sign of being…twitterpated."

Nick held up his paws. "Okay, Carrots. You win."

Judy rubbed her forehead and sighed, hating that most of her frustrations of the case had came out as an attack on Nick. She wasn't ready to apologize though. "Please just get in the cruiser. We have next to no answers and a herd bunch more questions that need 'em."

"Fine," Nick said, doing as he was told and walking around to his side to get in. "But if that's the case where are we heading to now?"

Judy gave him a slight smile amid the stress that was beginning to hit home. "To check on your mother," she said, as she backed the cruiser out of the driveway. "What else?"


End file.
